


火狐狸

by yeramanit



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sex and the City (TV), The Big C (TV), The Little Foxes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeramanit/pseuds/yeramanit
Summary: Make a wish Birdie, any wish. It's bond to come true now.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于个人本《火狐狸》，前篇《烂东西》《四分卫》会在本子完售之后放出，感谢理解！

1

Laura瞥眼看着Cynthia，这是今天的第十三次了。她暗暗着寻思着，也许在第十次偷瞄自己的同事时，她的短发会变回《欲望都市》里面亮眼的红色，Cynthia适合红色的长发。然而在第十三次的时候，那头干净利索的短发仍然是扎眼的金，像是那种新年夜晚里在时代广场爆炸开的金色烟火似的，映在那些大型电子屏幕里的音乐剧广告上。或许那些身材匀称的年轻姑娘换成她这样的发型会更好看些。

《小狐狸》的电影是Cynthia来Laura家一起看的。Laura让Marc准备了一瓶上个世纪的红酒，她的丈夫便留给了两个姑娘独处的机会。她最爱的就是Marc这点，他不偏执也开明，他知道自己的妻子读剧本读到头疼脑热，正需要这么一个晚上，也便带着Bennett去了朋友家看球赛。Bennett也差不多到了Marc口里“栽培运动细胞”的年纪，于是Laura也便应允了。她不是运动类型的家伙，当然也不知道怎么培养一个高中四分卫，她指着Marc的鼻子说要是他把Bennett弄得缺胳膊少腿的话，那Marc就得接受自己以牙还牙以眼还眼的惩罚。

科罗拉多州的大男人笑着退后两步，做出了把自己胳膊砍断的手势，然后拉着Bennett的手便出了门。

Cynthia坐在后面的长沙发上举着高脚杯，笑着趴在Laura上个礼拜新买的涤纶毯上，“Bennett大了好多，我上次看他还没到我膝盖高。”

“那是一年前了，Cynthia。”

“我知道，我知道。对我来说，Max像是没长大似的，于是我总觉得上次和你一起喝酒是上个月。”

“闭嘴。”Laura笑着坐回沙发，“我没见你出柜之前这么会说话。”

Cynthia笑了笑，把剩下的那口酒抿了下去便闭了嘴。Laura靠在沙发的另一头，趴在扶手上。她很庆幸家里还有录影机，大概是自己父亲送给自己的VHS带还留着，这个版本甚至还是单声道，Bette Davis的声音像是从电话里传出来的，这让Laura犯了困。贝蒂戴维斯毕竟是贝蒂戴维斯，她完美得像是天上下来的，等到Laura意识到自己斜躺上了长沙发之后，她才开始走神，眼睛环视了屋里一圈没发现什么能让自己专注盯着的事物，到最后也只能放在Cynthia的脸上，开始幻想起她红发的模样。

“Cynthia？”

稍微高个子一些的女士回头看着自己，Laura发现自己的脚踝有意无意地蹭着对方的小腿，紧接着脚伸到了涤纶毯子的下方，舒舒服服地靠着一方的垫子。

“Christine呢？你跟她和好了吗？”

“别扫兴，Laura。”Cynthia像是开玩笑地说了一句，又带着半点儿严肃。Laura前天排练之前看到同事的妻子有些气急败坏地从排练室跑了出去，这不是什么好兆头，那天的排练时Cynthia像是吃了坏肚子的玩意，演出来的角色恶到骨子里，在某些个瞬间Laura感觉自己的Birdie快被她的Regina撕成了一片片的，然后被踩了几脚之后撇在一边。

“……Cynthia，我觉得你们需要谈谈。”Laura为了她自己的未来着想，“你生气的时候，演出来的Regina太吓人了。”

“那是角色需要。”Cynthia的眼睛没离开过那黑白电影，但似乎心思不在那上面。

贝蒂·戴维斯走上楼梯的时候，Cynthia也抬起了上半身。她原本是曲着腰的，捧着手里的酒杯；然后她突然挺了起来，把高脚杯放在了前面的茶几上。  
“我希望你死！我希望你能快点死！——”

Cynthia随着贝蒂戴维斯的口型轻声念着台词，紧接着低下了脑袋；Laura不记得之后发生了什么，只记得下个瞬间她们俩在接吻，Cynthia和她。Cynthia的上半身靠在了自己的身上，是她吻过来的。Laura在脑袋里默念了十遍该死，但手还是埋进了Cynthia的短发里。这是她第一次摸到那头发，也许金色也不坏——她发现自己思考的地方有些怪异，但确实，她喜欢Cynthia的头发，真的喜欢，也许她不做演员，也可以成为时代广场上大屏幕中的一员。

Laura感觉到自己的背后开始冒汗了，然而她们还是在接吻。Laura甚至不知道自己的沙发这么舒服，或者是Cynthia把她的胳膊垫在了自己的右侧，像个柔软的枕头。Laura想到了Marc，她心想着第二天也许可以用喝醉了这个理由搪塞过去，但Marc明白得很，说不定一个眼神就能看出自己的心思；拜托，她暗自心想，奥斯卡提名三次的人连场戏都他妈的不会演。

Laura大概觉得是Cynthia让自己找到了Regina的影子，这吻得挺有意思的，Laura在心里嗤笑，还在职业方面给我进步空间了。

“你的嘴唇尝起来像那种帮助睡眠的维生素药片。”Cynthia抬起头来，她们的吻结束了，Laura被对方压在沙发的一头。电视上是贝蒂戴维斯的特写，像是越过屏幕瞪着她们俩似的。

“你的尝起来像那种东方的古老树干味。”Laura想了半天讽刺的言语，这是第一个出现在她脑子里的话，紧接着是：“该死，我觉得五分钟前的我会杀了现在的自己。”

“不是Marc？”Cynthia突然觉得这有点好笑。

“他管不了我，我也管不了我。”

“那你现在想干什么？”Cynthia瞥了一眼贝蒂戴维斯，她正在说着《小狐狸》第三幕那长得像篇论文的独白。

“我想跟你上床。”Laura不假思索。

Cynthia在她的身上笑了出来，Laura觉得被嘲笑了，有点气急败坏：“该死的你起的头，不要跟我现在再来婚内出轨这一出，太他妈老套了。”

“贝蒂·戴维斯将是我们上床的见证人。”

“离婚法庭分财产的时候你可以打电话让她作证我们的爱情是真的。”

“哦我去你妈的。”Laura气得想给她一巴掌，她像任意一个同性恋一样死皮赖脸。

Laura觉得自己在做梦，她甚至感觉不到自己的脸，它大概是被Cynthia吻肿了，血液循环得太快，让自己有些头晕目眩。这不怪她，Laura觉得这次出轨并不是谁的错，这像是老朋友之间开了个玩笑，大概第二天两人还是会回到原来互相开玩笑的模样，她还是那副兢兢业业，自己还是那副诚恳的态度。Laura说给自己听，这算是给自己放了个假；然后她在心里把自己骂了一顿，这是现代婚姻话剧剧本读多了吗，自己的思想怎么变得这么先进了？

在骂自己的同时，Cynthia的右手已经在自己的睡衣里了。于是Laura放弃了骂自己的这个念头。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Laura意识到自己说了谎，她们第二天也没能回到原来互开玩笑的样子。

她发现排练变成了一种煎熬，学术上来讲，她越来越能掌控Regina的心理活动，但一直没能讨到饰演Birdie技巧。她不想学习Cynthia的方式，她们俩说到底是不一样的演员，角色理解得也大相径庭。Cynthia相对地在寻找Regina值得同情的地方作为切入点，而自己却是试图代入角色的类型。她觉得自己这样挺累的。

午饭时间Laura收到了Marc的短信，他和Bennett去超市了，家里卫生纸用完了，估计要傍晚才能回来。Laura叹了口气，她拨通自己丈夫的电话。

“你就不能在亚马逊上买吗？一定要出城。”

“新泽西的沃尔玛不远，再说了今晚你肯定不想用餐桌纸擦Bennett的屁股。”

“早去早回，注意安全。”Laura笑了起来，她的丈夫一如既往的幽默，他在这方面大概有天赋。等到她挂掉电话，Laura看到Daniel Sullivan举着餐盘坐到了自己的对面。Laura有点怕他。

Daniel瞥了一眼自己，盛了一勺通心粉。“你心不在焉的。”

“我知道，我知道。”Laura烦躁地挠了挠头发，意识到那是套上去的假发之后恼火地把它摘了下来扔在一旁的椅子上，“我找不准Birdie的感觉。”

七十六岁的睿智老人透过眼镜看她，Laura觉得自己像个被校长瞪着的一年级新生，“Laura我认识你很久了。你跟Cynthia吵架了？”

吵架？Laura差点没笑了出来，但憋着笑的时候嘴里塞着花椰菜，她撇了撇嘴，有些困难地把嘴里的食物咽了下去，“哦，不不，没有。”

Dan挑了挑眉毛，那两条花白的玩意快要消失在他的抬头纹里。在那之前，他把视线转向了Laura手边的剧本， “第三幕的独白还是有点问题，不过你的Regina和Cynthia的相比善良了很多，我觉得这也不是个坏的思考方式。”

“谁也比不过贝蒂·戴维斯。”Laura嘟囔了一声，她感觉自己酸溜溜的。

“你被禁锢了，她的理解很好，但是你要有自己的理解。”

“Dan，我提名三次奥斯卡了。”

精神抖擞的老头子笑了起来，他把眼镜摘下来放在桌上，“你和Cynthia的化学反应有些奇怪，我觉得我在空气里捕捉到了点什么东西。别忘了，我拿过托尼。”他很刻意地把重音放在了“托尼”两个字上。

“滚！”Laura开玩笑地做出掀餐盘的动作，年长的老人便很快结束了他的午餐，拿着餐盘装模作样地逃走了。也大概是这个时候，Cynthia从餐厅的西侧走了进来。她穿着一双红色的Reebok和深色的运动裤，上面是一件暗红色的套头毛衣和外套，鼻子上少见地架起了眼镜，看起来像一只着火的狐狸。Cynthia早上有事，也现在才来，不过她在两个角色上都没什么毛病，Daniel给她放了一早上的假。Laura想到了之前在电视里看到的健身操广告，然后再是昨晚裸着上身趴在自己身上的Cynthia，像一个发热的电炉，瘦小但是温暖得很。她没敢打招呼，Laura觉得也许Cynthia跟Christine和好了，昨晚的事到最后还得成为之后的笑料。Cynthia是哪种人，她现在竟然不太清楚了。

然后那位短发的女士朝自己的方向瞥了一眼，做出了“昨晚你很美”的口型。

该死，Laura心想，这不是好兆头，就跟那天Christine怒气冲冲奔出去一样。

下午的排练还是Cynthia饰演Regina，Laura饰演Birdie。Laura感觉这次的对戏跟之前的大相径庭，相比起憎恶对方的姐姐和弟媳，她们俩更像是因愤怒而用眼神打火的宿敌。等到最后几幕戏，Laura得抓住Cynthia的手腕，然后她脑子里留下的只是昨晚Cynthia的舌头在自己嘴巴里的感觉，还有Cynthia那细得修长的手指，骨节分明得像树杈。于是Laura第五次把脸对着天花板，有些绝望地喊了一声 “Line” 。

“Laura，第五次了。”Dan拿起了手机，上面有个大大的数字五。

“她大概只是累了。”Cynthia在她的黑色洋装戏服里一副得意洋洋的表情，Laura有点想揍她。在最后的独白结束之后，她感觉Cynthia往她腰部的地方扭了一把，大概是在表扬她的独白说得不错。

Marc的短信很快来了，Laura换着戏服的时候看到自己的手机滑进了沙发垫子旁边，于是弯着腰去捡。掏了一半发现它掉到了沙发两个脚的钢条之间，便一脚跪在地上把手伸了进去。所以Cynthia进来的时候Laura没看见她，但自己已经脱了一半的衣服，然后在抬起脑袋的时候狠狠地咣当一下撞到了沙发角。

“——该死！”

Cynthia看了她一眼， “你在干什么？脱衣舞吗？”

“……捡手机。”

“辛苦了。”Cynthia大笑起来， “我以为你会比这稍微敏捷一些。”

Laura感觉脑袋的一个角大概长了包，反正那块位置现在涨疼着，但Cynthia也没理她，蹲下来查看她被撞的地方，有些好笑地说了一句 “Max前两天也撞到了自己的头” 。

“我不是你儿子。”Laura瞥了她一眼没好气地说了下去， “而且你昨晚没留下来。”

“你是青春期的小女生吗？”Cynthia摸着Laura被撞的脑门，于是Laura一屁股坐在了自己脱了一半的戏服上，估计明天又要拿熨斗烫一遍了，她感觉自己有些对不住管服装的小姑娘。但她的耳朵开始耳鸣，Cynthia的声音也变得有些迷离，“你还期待高中的男生跟你做爱了之后在你身边睡下吗？他们肯定是赶跑着回家，以防妈妈发现自己干坏事了。”

“你已经该死的五十岁了。”

“你五十三了。”

Laura无言以对，于是她够到了手机，看到Marc给自己发的短信，是一车手纸的照片，塞满了整个后备箱，自己的路虎后车门都要关不上了。Bennett坐在那一个人高的手纸上对自己比胜利的姿势。

“看这个可爱的小家伙。”Laura抬手把手机上的Bennett转给Cynthia看，露出了一脸自豪的表情；然后她的手机很快掉在了地上，因为Cynthia蹲了下来开始和她接吻。Laura刚想问Christine大概不生气了吧，得到的回答却是对方的舌头钻进了自己的嘴里，于是她也便打消了自己的疑问。取而代之的是一句，“在这里？”

“难不成你想在舞台中央吗？”Cynthia把舌头伸了出来，Laura看到自己的口红沾了她一嘴，“我不喜欢Regina的那套戏服，每次抬胳膊就像在普拉提。”

“这不公平。”Laura抗议，虽然她也不知道自己在抗议什么，但很快她的嘴巴又被堵住了；她小心翼翼地从自己的戏服里爬了出来，然后把它踢到了一旁，最后像是放弃挣扎了一样坐在地上，感谢MTC给自己的化妆间铺了地毯，否则自己肯定要得流感。

Laura在演完《如果还有明天》之后的一个月里，她早晨醒来总觉得自己还需要去上班。天知道她有多喜欢凯茜这个角色，这个角色简直是自己最期待的状态，她甚至在一段时间内以为自己有个青春期的孩子，早上会有些神叨叨地爬起来做花生果酱三明治。这时候是凌晨三点，Laura感觉这种意外怀念的情结又涌了上来。Cynthia躺在Laura的旁边，她简单地套上了一条睡裙，上面还有机器猫的图案，应该是她女儿小时候的衣服，但在她身上显得有些大了，只有胸前的布料被撑起了一些，其余的像是一条挂在她身上的窗帘，这让她看起来格外的瘦小。

“我觉得蕾贝卡可能跟凯茜上过床。”Cynthia心不在焉地说着，查看着自己的指甲，“大学室友嘛，谁没在大学干过一两点坏事。”

Laura躺在Cynthia的床上，她在离开剧院之前跟Marc发了短信告诉他自己今晚不回去了，要和Cynthia一起去喝酒，不到五分钟，Marc回复了一个两个姑娘跳舞的表情。然后她的眼睛现在锁在Cynthia卧室的天花板上，研究着吊灯旁边有些开裂的墙面，还有装修时留下的浅灰色污渍。然后她想起了《如果还有明天》，这名字像是上世纪的，离自己太远了，大概要别人喊得很响才能让自己记起来似的。她看到Cynthia在一旁似乎有些困了，相比她们刚认识的时候，她的眼角攀开了不少皱纹。

Laura还是爬起来回了家，回家之后她看到Marc挤在自己的床上抱着Bennett，睡得像个三岁的孩子。她觉得作为自己来说，大概从来就没能走出凯茜的影子。那晚上她梦到了一只火红色的狐狸在葡萄园跳舞，然后变成了Cynthia在《欲望都市》里的样子。她感觉梦里Cynthia让自己许愿，自己紧接着便做了一个更加漫无边际的梦，和Marc有关。


End file.
